Talk:Megavore/@comment-32499160-20180120185727
My super early prediciton list for Black Friday 2018 (in order from least likely to most likely). Least Likely - New Hybrid. The reason why we'll probably never see a new hybrid is simple. First, no one's going to pay a lot for them since Mammoth's and Eotrikes can destroy them, and 2nd is that the devs have said multiple times that they think the hybrids ruined the game. It's still a possibility that we'll get a new one this Black Friday, but don't count on it. If I had to predict a price, I would say around 200k DNA. (These are crazy early predictions so don't sue me xD) 2nd Least Likely - Arlo and Woodbush. First, a lot of the veterans would shoot Chicken over this, but there's also the fact that the models are very old and they don't give the game the best look. There's also the serious speed glitch issue with Woodbush, and in the wrong hands that could be disasterous. If they were sold again, I would say they would cost 300k each to preserve their rarity. I still think that it's more likely to happen than a new hybrid, but it's very unlikely that this will happen either way. Sorta / Maybe Likely - Galactic Eggs are sold again. This is the first one that I believe has a real chance of happening. The Galactic Eggs screwed over a lot of players when they were sold last August, and many players want them back for a limited time so they have a 2nd chance to get the G Baro. If they're sold for 3k DNA each again, I do not feel that the G Baro's value will be impacted too much. At the very most it might drop a Terror in value for a month or two before rising again. The demand for this and the fact that this would be very easy to do gives it a decent chance to be sold again. 2nd Most Likely - Devasaurs. A lot of people have been thinking that devasaurs may be sold this year. In Chicken's new game, DVS, there is no admin exclusive content, and Chicken confirmed that it will stay that way. On top of that, the mini-devasaurs show that the devs are ok with they're devasaurs getting leaked to the public in some shape or form. Now the obvious argument is that the devasaurs will be way too OP and that they will KOS the heck out of DS. That's why I'm thinking that if the devasaurs are in-fact sold, they will cost 500k-750k DNA depending on the devasaur to prevent them from being too common. I have a post about this on the suggestion and ideas page, so feel free to check it out. But there is something I feel has even a bigger chance to be sold. Most Likely - Galactic Megavore. In my opinion, this is the most obvious choice. Believe it or not, the Galactic Event seems to be still going on (sorta). A few weeks ago some people saw a Galactic Megavore in game during its testing phases (it's still very glitchy). Point is this thing is going to be sold at some point. The question is when though? Either we're getting a Galactic Event part 2, or it's going to be sold during Black Friday. I'm not too sure what they're going to do, but the devs are testing this thing for some reason. If it's sold, I would say 250k - 300k DNA. Here's a link to the video (It wasn't photoshopped based on the way it appeared in-game) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qqxdm4U54QA Again, these are just my opinions with some facts to support them. I'd love to hear your opinion on Black Friday 2018!